Five Night's For Love
by happykatty
Summary: Amber Parks is a 20 year old woman who came and got a job at a family pizzeria, but when Amber takes the job as a security nightwatch she finds out that all the animatronics have a crush on her. She must choose one of the animatronics. Rated T for language(Credit goes to origanal artist for picture)
1. Chapter 1: Night 1

**This**** is my first story and might not be my best one, but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

_..._

"Hello is this the manager, talking?"

"Yes it is, and you must be Amber Parks, yes?"

"Yeah it's me I'm just calling to see if I got the job or not."

"Now that you remind me, you did get the job."

"Okay,but when do I start?" I ask quite surprised.

"You start tomorrow from 12 to 6 A.M, but make sure you come early tomorrow to get your uniform and so you can explore the place."

"Okay."

***CLICK* **

I glanced at my watch it was 11:54 P.M.

"Good thing it's late." I whispered to myself.

I started heading to bed and slept for a long amount of time.

...

***RING*RING***

_Who the fuck in there right mind would be calling me at 2:34 A.M.?_ I thought to myself as I picked up the phone.

"Amber you there?"

"What do you need manager." I said half-asleep.

"Amber I just wanted to remind you that there are change of plans and that I want you to come to the pizzeria today a quarter after nine, okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

***CLICK***

It was now 2:41 A.M

_Better head back to sleep._ I thought mentally.

...

My alarm clock went off causing me to wake up half-asleep, again.

"Ugh,what time is it it feels like 7:00 A.M."I say tired.

I glance at my clock.

"WHAT!""It's already 1:07 P.M?!"I shouted as I thought of a reason and thought it was because of the condition I have of being a _stupid_ heavy sleeper.

I rushed out of bed and started doing what I usually do every morning.

I glanced at my clock again it's already past 3:00 P.M

"_Dang it took me that long?"_

I decided to get in my car and take a little stroll before heading home.

...

I headed back home and saw that it was about 4 hours until I needed to go to the animatronic pizzeria. For the rest of the time I just went and saw at least 3 movies on my TV. After the movie I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 8:57 P.M. So I started heading to the pizzeria.

Once, I arrived there I saw the manager inside the building waiting to see me. I opened the door and the manager was the first one to greet me.

"Hello, there Amber."

"Um, hi.""Am I a little too early?" I ask a little nervous.

"No, your not you came at the right time." The manager said with a pleased smile on his face.

The manager started giving me my uniform and started showing me around the place. When showing me around the place the manager said that I'd be paid $120 dollars per week. Once, we arrived at the office and the manager showed me the office I didn't think it was actually where I work. He, explained how I needed to save power and all that stuff.

I glanced at my watch it was 10:55 so, I said bye to the manager and changed into my uniform,but what bothered me the most about the uniform is that the hat would ruin my curly, blond long hair. I locked the place up and started getting comfortable in my tiny office.

...

My shift has just started and I looked into the cameras. It had surprised me that all the animatronics had moved on the first night. After listening to the message on the phone I thought they all wouldn't move on their first night.

I started crazily flipping through the cameras. I had spotted Bonnie in the backstage looking at some masks. Chica in the restrooms, doing whatever shes doing. And when I spotted Freddy I had almost dropped the laptop. His eyes were glowing and his face was pressed against the camera lens,in the right corner camera.

The next step I did was terrible mistake. I took my flashlight and decided to go out and investigate. When, I shined my flashlight on Freddy and saw him, I screamed. He turned around and started facing me, with glowing eyes that were staring at me like he wanted to take my soul. I started running towards the doors, but forgot that it was locked and that I have left my keys in the shabby office. I looked to my right and saw Freddy slowly making his way towards me.

My blue-green eyes darted frantically all over the place to see something I could break the glass doors with. But instead all I found was Chica coming out of the restrooms, Bonnie coming out of the backstage and Foxy coming out of Pirate's Cove, Freddy still making his way from the east hall, and they were all heading toward me, with lifeless eyes.

I found it hopeless and I started slowly sliding to the floor as the animatronics made their way towards me.

"P-please don't h-hurt m-me." I said with quietly, but with a shaking voice.

After, that I found myself sobbing real loudly. Then, I had found all the animatronics stopped when they reached me and I found them surrounding me in a circle. Freddy, was the first one to break the silence. Freddy, had kneeled down to me and started talking to me.

"Hey, now stop crying." Freddy said softly, but in a firm voice, which held no argument.

I nodded and listened to what Freddy said and started wiping my tears away with my long sleeves and stopped my sobbing. After, I did that I started having a little more confident talking to the animatronics.

"Y-you guys don't s-see m-me as an e-endoskeleton?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Of, course not!" Chica said to me with her peppy voice. Going down on her knees and hugging me.

"But, w-what about the other s-security guards?" I replied asking.

Chica let go and questioned me like she didn't know anything. "Security Guards?""Those were just endoskeletons without a suit." She explained.

_They didn't know?_ I thought as I realized it.

"Anyway you better get going back to your office and keep doing your shift, because you only have 4 more hours left." Bonnie said in his accent, snapping me out of all my thoughts.

"Listen to Bonnie, ye better get going lassie." Foxy saying in his pirate accent.

"O-okay." I replied more confident as I stood back up and started making my way back to my office with Chica lending me a hand to help me back to my office.

"Now you must focus on your job.""And promise me that you won't tell anyone what you saw today." Chica asked in a pleading voice, when we reached my tiny security office.

"I promise." I replied with a small smile on my face.

After I said those words I know I saw a smile form on her beak as she walked out of my office and down the hall.

**1. Updates might be a little slow, but I will try my best to make those chapters come. :)**

**2. In the next chapter I will explain how the animatronics don't see Amber Parks as an endoskeleton.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Here it will be explained about Amber's secret. Hope you enjoy :)**

_..._

After my shift ended I had decided to go back home in my car. My thoughts were all mixed up I couldn't even focus on driving. I only thought of one thought when, I started looking down at my purple necklace I had on during my shift. I had noticed it was glowing and that the animatronics had stared at it during my shift.

"You did remember me..." I said softly surprised as a memory started coming back to me as I took time to think back to my 5th birthday at Freddy's Pizzeria.

_"Happy Birthday!" Chica exclaimed to me as she gave me a little birthday cake she made herself, with a number 5 candle on top of the cake._

_I had looked over my shoulder and had seen Bonnie coming over with a purple necklace._

_"There you go Amber!" Bonnie said as he adjusted the purple necklace.  
><em>

_"You look really good in that little lassie!" Foxy said while patting my head._

_"This is a gift from us that we never given any child else, so we will remember you." Freddy had said to me smiling._

_..._

My 5th birthday was the best birthday ever but I wonder why they never told me that the necklace was cursed. If I had ever tried to take it off the necklace would just become shorter. But, it has given me a lot of abilities that I never knew existed. I even still wonder what did I do that made me, so special to the Fazbear band. Even if I had gotten amnesia, I know that the memory will come back to me.

I had finally arrived at my home and did nothing, but think about what happened during my shift. Something about the animatronics makes me feel different and experience a feeling I don't know what to call it. Maybe it was love? I don't know, but I'm going back tonight to find out.

I went upstairs used the shower and took a long nap before waking up and start heading out to my shift.

_..._

**Animatronics P.O.V**

Freddy and the crew started going to the backstage area to figure out what had last night.

"Why didn't we stuff her in a suit when we had the chance?" Freddy said half frustrated.

"Something about her makes us not do it." Bonnie said replying.

"Didn't you guys see her purple necklace?" Chica starting asking.

"Yeah, so what?" Bonnie asked replying confused.

"SO WHAT?" Chica said looking like she was going to explode. "We gave that purple necklace to a very special child!""Don't you remember?"

"Chica, has a point, we did give that necklace to a very special little lassie." Foxy said.

"At least someone remembers." Chica says rolling her eyes.

"Now, that you do say I do remember something about a little girl." Freddy said not realizing his stupidity.

"Same as Freddy here." Bonnie says quietly.

"Now what are we going to do to make it up to her after all we all scared her like she has seen a ghost." Chica says while trying to think of a plan.

"We'll see what we can do." Freddy says sternly agreeing with Chica. "Just don't do anything stupid if she comes back to do her shift."

All of the Fazbear members nod and go do whatever they do.

**...**

**Sorry, if this chapter has been really short it took a while to come up with and I had been really busy. I will try to make chapter 3 more longer, but it will take a while.**

**Like I said I'm really busy and I have never written a fanfic before.**

**Thank you also for all of the follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonnie Encounter

**Sorry, if Chapter 2 was short. Hopefully this chapter can make up for it. ****Also, thanks for all the support I really appreciate it. It has been really hard for me to try to write chapters, so you guys can enjoy it. Okay, I will stop talking now. Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>I had once again went back to the pizzeria to start my Night 2 shift. Part of me regretted to come back, but most of me believed there was hope. I got comfortable in my tiny little office and prepared myself for the night.<p>

The timer on my phone had struck the twelve O' clock time and my shift had finally started. "_I hope I'm making the right choice here." _I thought to myself as I listened to the message left on the phone for me and started checking the cameras.

Once two hours have pasted Bonnie was on the move once again and I jumped and started frantically looking at each and every camera carefully, but quickly. I had found him nowhere on the cameras I wanted to panic, but I knew better. I had remembered the door lights and I leaped out of my chair and headed to the right door and pressed the light and found nothing there.

Full fear has went to me and I had rushed to the left door light and when I slammed my hand against the button I had found Bonnie staring down at me.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!" I yelled, before Bonnie placed a hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Calm down okay?" Bonnie asked.

I was barely able to nod my head, but when I did Bonnie grabbed my wrist gently and started dragging me outside of my office.

"Do you know how to play a guitar?" He asked as he let go of my wrist.

"O-only a little bit." I say shaking.

"And by a little bit you mean a lot?" Bonnie asked smirking.

I was a tiny bit frustrated that he had found that out, but I haven't realized that I have been blushing a light pink, surprised and thinking how Bonnie knew that.

"Oh, and how do you know?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Easy."

I had ignored what he said and wanted to see what time it was so I glanced at my watch and saw that it was about 3 A.M.

"Hey how about I see you play the guitar?" Bonnie asks.

"Wait, what!" I say surprisingly looking up from my watch.

I knew how to play the guitar, but I never played for anyone. I had always locked myself in a room to play it and if anyone came in the room I would just stop playing. And go to a different location. But I didn't know how to respond I had been really surprised and shocked and don't even know what I'm capable of with my guitar.

"Is a no an answer?" I ask trying to change the subject. Which obviously didn't work."Besides I don't have a guitar."

"Oh, you will." Bonnie said as he walked off behind the stage curtains to get 'his' guitar. _  
><em>

As Bonnie came back with his guitar, I was actually quite surprised that he would be letting me use his guitar."Why are you letting me use your guitar?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Why not?""Now let me hear you play." He said sweetly.

We headed towards the stage area place and got on the stage.I was quite nervous to play, well extremely nervous. But, when I started playing more I had become more confident especially with a feeling I couldn't describe. After all Bonnie made feel quite safer around him. But I had just stopped playing and I was half and half glad that I stopped, but for a what so ever reason I had started blushing.

It was more than 3 A.M and for the rest of the hours Bonnie was just teaching me more advanced guitar. Hell, it was tiring. I've got to say I was a fast learner, but question about a lot of things.

_..._

_A Few Hours Later._

"So, just like this?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're getting the hang of this you know." Bonnie replied.

A small blush appeared on my face I don't know if I should be flattered by that or what." Thanks." I said smiling and looking at the guitar flat on my lap.

The next thing Bonnie did was highly unexpected. He got my chin with one of his purple paws and made my head turn, so I was staring in his pink eyes.

Bonnie, then placed a light kiss on my forehead. Before, getting up and grabbing his guitar off my lap, heading behind the stage curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took me a long time. I am really sorry, for making you guys think that I have maybe abandoned this story. I will not be abandoning this story. My life is so busy. Anyways, I will start working on Chapter 4. Also, this Chapter may have not been good, because I had to rush to finish it. I know I also said that this Chapter will be longer, sorry I didn't do it. Well, that's all I can say for now. See you later! <strong>


End file.
